A New Start
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Sequel to Gaara and Rock Lee's baby cradle. The kids are on ninja teams of their own now. What kind of adventures do they start? And who will fall hard for who? NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaLee, ShinoSaku, ShikaIno, ChouAya, KakaAnko for now . Slight Mpregs.
1. Episode 1: The teams form

**A/N: And here we start a new story. With Gaara, Rock Lee, Tenshi, and all your other favorites…and a few others! Surprises and joy all come from this new start! How great is that? Way great! **

**I own no characters except those I made up…I know they're names could be better. Leave me be.**

Tenshi sat smiling in her classroom. Bright red ninja band wrapped around her waist. Her short black hair hung in her face till Ai came.

"Hey buddy! Ready to be ninja?" The blonde byakugon 12 year old asked, if you didn't know, she's the daughter of Naruto and Hinata. But acts like Naruto to the dismay of Hinata. Tenshi sat up and cleared the hair from her face to see Onbin, standing behind Ai.

"Uh, Ai. Onbin." Ai turned shaking with a scared look upon her face.

"Hello Ai! How's the hottest girl in Konaha?" Onbin flirted. Onbin was the son of Sakura and Shino. He had such a crush on Ai, but he grossed her out. Seeing as how he had bugs in his body.

"Oh, h-hi Onbin! Uh…"

"Hope we're put on the same team. Some missions can overnight you know." He raised both is pink eye brows. Ai and Tenshi both shook. They want to stay far away from that train wreak.

"See you beautiful. Seeya thing." He called Tenshi a thing, mostly because unlike everyone else in the class, she has Gaara and Rock Lee for parents. Not that he thought it was wrong, he just wanted to pick on her for her only difference…besides the sand thing. Unlike Kenji who walked in and pushed Onbin to the ground.

"Ouch! Why with the pushing!?" Onbin asked angrily. _Inner Onbin: Damn it! I was scoring with Ai you bastard! _The brown hair haired Hyuga sighed. His personality was the perfect mix of Neji and Tenten's.

"How many times do I have to say it before it gets through your head. Pick on Tenshi and I'll kick your ass from here to Suna and back. By the way, Tenshi, how's Lee?"

"Oh, you know. 5 months pregnant thing." Kenji nodded then looked to Onbin to get lost. He stood up and shook the dust from the floor off him, then sat down across the room. Kenji, Ai, and Tenshi sat down together. Tenshi looked around. She was the one of the younger 11 year olds. It was a graduate mix of 11 and 12 year olds. Tenshi sighed and waited for Sakura-sensei (Better known as Onbin's mommy!) She came in and slammed her books down on the desk.

"Shut it! You all are so loud!" Sakura yelled.

"Mom! Are you hung over again?" Onbin asked from the top row.

"No!...well maybe a little. But that's not the point. Starting today, you're all ninja of the leaf village. Hold your head with pride." Tenshi straightened up. Ai started to braid her long blonde hair barley listening, and Kenji stared at Tenshi.

* * *

"I just want some of you to know, you will not get your parents as Sensei!" A bunch of kids groaned. Mainly Kenji who wanted his Mom or dad to be his sensei.

"And so it begins, Team 1 is made of…Luna Tsuki, Heno Kasui, and Takashi Suimin." The three kids looked up. Everyone knew they would be in a group together. They came from out of town mysteriously when they were about 4 and were accepted into the village. They just settled into their seats.

"Your new Sensei will be…ah! You'll be taught be Tenten." Kenji frowned and sunk uneasily into his seat. His cousin Ai patted him on the back.

"It's ok Valentino." Kenji shot her a dirty look. She called him that because he was born on Valentines Day, but he hates it when she does that. Sakura called off a few more teams that won't be in the story after this, then got to a team that will.

"Team 5 will be made of Onbin Aburame, Taro Nara, and Kujiku Akimichi. Your sensei shall be, Hinata Hyuga." Onbin started slamming his head on his desk. Taro was Ino and Shikamaru's son, he's nothing like Shikamaru in the least bit. With bright blonde hair and brown eyes, he was quick tempered and rivaled Onbin for Ai's love, but she hates them both. Kujiku was a quiet and demeanor girl who's father was Chouji and Mother was Ayame Ichiraku. She wasn't one to talk and no one but Taro knows her well…Tenshi laughed when she saw how red Kujiku's face was when she was put into a group with Taro. Sakura countinued with Teams that won't be in this story after this.

"One last team to go eh?" Ai, Kenji, and Tenshi slapped hands under the table. They were the last one's without a team.

"Well, the last team is Tenshi Sabaku, Ai Uzumaki, and Kenji Hyuga. No surprise there, your sensei is…Shikamaru Nara!?" Everyone gasped. That team was made of two hyperactive kids and one that needs constant attention or goes nuts like his mom. They got put with a lazy Sensei like Shikamaru!?

"Well, uh…Best of luck. Maybe he'll teach you kids patience. Now your excused. I expect you back here to meet up with your sensei's tomorrow." They all stood up and left for lunch.

* * *

Tenshi got to a phone and called home.  
"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Lee picked up the phone.

"Oh! Hello Honey! Did you get your team? Wait, let me put this on speaker." She heard a beep.

"Hi, yeah I got put with Kenji and Ai."

"No surprise there." Gaara said over the speaker.

"Oh, hey dad. What I don't get is my sensei! They gave us Shikamaru!"

"What?" She heard a few voices over the phone say.

"Well, I got to go. See you when I get home…whenever now."

"Bye baby girl!" She hung up and felt a hand on her shoulder. She freaked and pulled up a wall of sand between her and the stalker.

* * *

"Ah! Hey! Don't attack me!" She turned to see Shikamaru.

"Oh, Shikamaru-Sensei. It's you."

"I already spoke with the teachers, you see that building over there?" He pointed to a building with plants growing out the top.

"Yeah, what of it?" She said, wanting to go eat lunch.

"Meet me there instead of the classroom got it?" She nodded. And he walked off. She shrugged, took her phone, and started trying to smack herself with it, only to have sand rush to protect her head.


	2. Episode 2: Enter, Sensei Shikamaru!

**A/N: Well, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Sorry for those who never read the Gaara and Rock Lee's baby cradle and don't know who any of these ninja are. Also, if you have couple suggestions for them, Post them in the reviews! Let's see what you come up with so far! **

**I own the kids, and one adult…that's it.**

Tenshi was napping on the seat, Ai was pacing back and forth, Kenji watched Tenshi sleep. They were all waiting for Shikamaru who told them to meet him there…three hours ago.

"Where is our Sensei!? I know he's lazy and all, but he should be expected to get up for his students!" Ai shouted waking Tenshi.

"What happened? Is he here?" She asked rubbing her eyes then smoothing out her black shorts. Then punched Kenji in the arm for watching her sleep.

"No! He's three hours, 12 minutes, and 43 seconds late!" Ai screamed as Shikamaru walked up the steps. Ai marched up and gave him a dirty look.

"Where, were, you?"

"Waiting at the ninja academy for you kids." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!?" The other two stormed up to join her in staring angrily at their sensei.

"You always listen to the leader in a mission, becoming ninja is a mission, and who was your leader at the time?" He asked the kids while crossing his arms.

"Sakura sensei?" They said in perfect unison.

"Right, and what did she tell you?"

"To meet you at the academy…" Kenji and Ai said. Tenshi clenched her fists and felt a spring of Lee's personality fill her.

" WHAT!? WE WERE ONLY LISTENING TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR SENSEI NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T TEACH US BEFORE WE BECOME YOUR STUDENTS!" She screamed then breathed hard.

"Are you done Tenshi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much good now." Shikamaru put a hand behind his head. _How troublesome. I got stuck with a team of children of complete idiots. Well, I wanted to be a sensei…wait a minute…no I didn't! How the hell did I get strapped into this!? _Shikamaru sighed.

"Go sit on the ground in front of that bench." The kids shrugged and walked and sat down. Shikamaru sat on the bench and had a 5 minute staring contest with his students.

* * *

"Alright, I'm sure the readers want to know about you. So why don't you give your birthday and a bit about you…in alphabetical order, by last name." The kids shrugged and Kenji started.

"Well, I'm Kenji Hyuga. Part of a branch of the Hyuga clan. I was born on February 14th, and I like peanut butter and…well…" Tenshi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh don't even start today Kenji." He shrugged.

"Tenshi, just go." Shikamaru said leaning back.

"Well, I'm Tenshi Sabaku. I was born on May 4th. I like using Tai jutsu even though I can control sand, I LOVE curry and cookies, and I have a younger brother and my parents want this next one to be a surprise." Tenshi stated with a grin. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the fact Lee and Gaara were having yet another child. Ai started to laugh at her best friend/rival and then started her speech.

"My name is Ai Uzumaki, I'm part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, and I was born on October 28th. I like Butterflies, and ponies." Tenshi and Kenji began to scoot away from Ai, who had a goofy grin on their face. Shikamaru looked at her crazy.

"Uh, you're scary." Shikamaru said nervously.

"I'm just kidding! I like fighting, chocolate, and sparkly things!" Tenshi, Kenji, and Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, ok…now, Let me see."

"Is this your first time being a sensei sensei?" Ai asked in a fake sweetness.

"You be quiet, tomorrow. I have to put you through a test."

"Why?"

"Because, only 9 of you 33 graduates will continue as ninja, the rest will be sent back to the academy." The three kid's jaws dropped. "Relax, as long as you pass, you can stay ninja. But…no one has ever passed my test before."

"Isn't this your first?" Kenji mocked. Shikamaru shot him a dirty look.

"Well, technically no one has passed it then right?" The kids all groaned.

* * *

Shikamaru was there as Tenshi arrived at the location of the test the next day.

"Oh, hello Shikamaru Sensei." Tenshi murmured in the morning stillness.

"It's early, I didn't expect you to be here for three hours."

"Yeah, I'm always one to get to places earlier then later. What about you? All the parents ever say is how lazy you are." Shikamaru lied in the grass looking up at the morning clouds, Tenshi threw her bag on the ground and did the same.

"Yeah, but I have to take a bit more responsibility now that I'm your teacher…what do you see?"

"What?" Tenshi asked confused.

"In the clouds…what do you see?" Tenshi looked up at the sky concentrating.

" A...bird! See? I think it's a woodpecker."

"No, no, what shapes do the clouds make?" Tenshi looked again.

"They look like…Penguins!" (Yay PENGUINS! Note, I'll never do that again for penguins.)

"Really, I see chakra, and how they can form to new and undiscovered jutsus. Just let your mind wander while looking, it's how I made one of my own jutsu." Tenshi moved her head to look at her sensei who fell asleep. She looked into the clouds and focused. _If I want to be a strong ninja, I have to make my own unique jutsus! I have the moves my mom's taught me sense I was young, and the sand control I already have…how can I make this work to my advantage?_

* * *

Tenshi woke up to her side being kicked.

"Wake up you lazy bum! You're just as bad as sensei!" Ai said, Tenshi blinked to the bright light of the sun. Shikamaru sat up and looked around.

Looks like we fell asleep."

"My bad! I was thinking of new jutsu! I guess I passed out." Tenshi sat up and smiled. Kenji started to run up to them.

"Sorry, Dad made me do a perfect rotation before I left. So worn out." He collapsed in a heap and fell asleep. Shikamaru lied back and did the same. Tenshi lied back and stared at the clouds.

"You all need to get up you lazy losers! You need to test us, and we need to be tested!"

"Settle down Ai, all will come in time, I managed to calm Tenshi down from the hyper happy level she normally has. Why not you?" Ai sat on the ground pouting waiting for her team to wake up.

* * *

"Well, after our naps," Shikamaru groaned while holding ice to a bump on his head. Kenji had an equal sized bump and Tenshi was holding Ai by her feet with sand.

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't drop you from one hundred feet Ai." Tenshi demanded. Ai gave Kenji and Shikamaru bruises for falling asleep. She sprayed Tenshi with a squirt bottle.

"Well, I'm your best friend, and I'm the only child of Hinata Hyuga, so after me no more Main house!" Ai said while twiddling her fingers. Tenshi dropped her from two feet.

"Ouch."

"You deserved it." The three said. Ai rolled her eyes.

"Well, now for your test. Somewhere within this 100 foot by 100 foot area is a squirrel."

"A squirrel?"

"But no ordinary squirrel. A ninja squirrel. And you have to capture it within 3 hours." Tenshi smiled.

"No problem! I captured squirrels back in Suna ALL the time!"

"There aren't any squirrels in Suna." Kenji said angrily.

"Lizards, squirrels, they're both fast and bite nuts." Tenshi said. Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"Just go get the stupid squirrel, or not, I'm going to be sleeping." Shikamaru walked over to a tree, the three kids jumped away from each other. To begin the search for the squirrel!

**Weird, squirrels. I warned this would be random…I didn't? Oops, my bad. But I would like to know what couples you would like so far. Though I do have to say…There will be more characters added later. ;3**


	3. Episode 3: Search for the squirrel!

**A/N: NEW POLL! Would you want Shikamaru as a sensei? Answer in a review! Me? I wouldn't care as long as it was one of the original 11…except Sakura, that's where I draw the line. **

**I actually own something in my stories! The characters I make up…but that's not all of them.**

Ai snuck behind a tree, she was determined to find the squirrel first. Or at least before Tenshi.

"If Tenshi thinks she'll sweeten up to our Sensei to get on his good side, I'll just have to find that stupid squirrel first. BYAKUGON!" She looked until she saw something moving fast. "Ah ha! There you are!" She kept a lock on it and chased after, only to fall into water. She came out shaking a moment later.

"D-Damn it, I-I should've practiced more on looking at everything. B-Believe it…AHH! I'M BECOMING MY DAD!"

* * *

Kenji had another plan, if he could get the squirrel to come to him, he would get the squirrel first and impress Tenshi.

" 'Oh Kenji! You're so smart! I want you for my new boyfriend!' Heh, heh, yeah, let's make Tenshi say that!" He was so impressed with his daydream and so focused, (to even the point where his mom's fan side took over), and started laughing uncontrollably, to the point where the squirrel sat on a rock watching and laughing.

"Hey, who's laughing…SQUIRREL!" The squirrel stopped, Kenji having both his parents anger when ridiculed, forgot he had byakugon, chased after the squirrel, and slammed face first into a tree.

"Ouch…"

* * *

Tenshi stood in the middle of the training field standing still and concentrating. She was using the sand in her dad's old gourd, now enhanced with her chakra, and was using it to soften the minerals in the ground to get more sand. _All I have to do is get enough sand, then when I see that squirrel, I can use the sand coffin my dad showed me!_ She focused hard and when something small whizzed by her, she used her sand and grasped it.

"Got ya!" It poofed to an acorn.

"Wow, it IS a ninja squirrel!"

* * *

The three kids walked up to each other. One wet, one with a bloody nose, and nothing was wrong with the last one.

"Ok, I hate this squirrel so much." Ai said while wringing out her shirt.

"Me too." Kenji muffled with a piece of cloth covering his face.

"It's really a ninja. Any one have any ideas?" Kenji asked. Kenji used byakugon and spoke.

"I have a plan. Tenshi, use your sand and fill that part of the forest part to the west, Ai, be prepared to catch, because Tenshi will lead it to me, I'll spin it with rotation, you grab it." The two girls nodded. No one else had a better plan.

Tenshi's sand found the squirrel and chased it until it was out in the open. As Kenji saw the squirrel fallowed be Tenshi's sand he prepared and then completed a rotation which made the squirrel fly perfectly over Ai's head.

"Ai!"

"I'm not that tall!" She cried and turned. The squirrel stuck it's tongue out at the children. Their faces turned bright red with anger.

"No squirrel makes a mockery of Tenshi SABAKU!" Tenshi yelled. The three got up and chased the squirrel.

* * *

"You suck Shikamaru Sensei." Ai said. Shikamaru opened one eye.

"Why do I suck?" He asked and sat up. They held up a brutally mauled and very dead chipmunk with a brown poof taped to it's butt.

"Y-You killed it!" Shikamaru said grabbing the chipmunk.

"Where's the real squirrel?" Kenji asked, not nicely either.

"T-That chipmunk was going to retire after this!" Shikamaru said while still freaking out.

"We want to know where the squirrel is!" Tenshi stated and got to eye level with her sitting and grieving sensei.

"There is a squirrel, I don't have it, but one of you do." They became shocked. Then stared at each other.

"ONE OF YOU IS IN WITH THE ENEMY!" They continued by attacking each other. With so much violence it could only be rated mature which this is not.

"Stop!" Kenji said after he lost his shoe, had a gash down his arm and was very bruised.

"It's obvious none of know who has it. We all attacked each other with the same force, there for, if one of us was in line…they wouldn't have attacked as hard." The two girls nodded. Ai stood up and looked to the distance, and to not show the major shiner she had, of course Tenshi was fine, except for a few chakra points that were to fast for even her to stop. Kenji and Tenshi gasped when Ai turned.

"Ai…It's duck taped to your back!"

"WHAT!?" She started spinning in a circle freaking out. "Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Tenshi held her down with sand and Kenji ripped the squirrel off her, also pulling a good chunk of shirt with it.

"Shikamaru noticed the scene while finishing burying the ninja chipmunk and walked over to his students.

"I saw all that. You worked as a team, you treated each other as team, and a few of those were pretty good ideas. I'm happy…to pass you." They stared at their sensei, and attacked him with a hug.

"THANK YOU SHIKA-SENSEI!" He frowned and stared at the sky while his students thanked him. _I can't believe they found it. Wasn't expecting that. Well, I've got my new team, and boy are they troublesome…_


	4. Episode 4: The New Mission!

**A/N: Apparently, you people would rather have Tenten for a sensei then Shikamaru, couldn't blame you. Tenten's cool. Though, Kenji seems to be a pain. But don't tell Neji! XD**

**COPYRIGHT: I own the kids, not anything else!**

* * *

"Mom? A-Are you sure?! Please tell me you're kidding!" Tenshi yelled on the phone. Lee just told her something she really didn't want to hear.

"Honey! Do you think I want to be having _twins!?_ No! Blame your father! He does thing too well! Always has to over do everything!" Lee cried over the phone. Tenshi sighed and wished him good bye and best of luck. She felt really homesick, since she graduated two months ago and she hasn't gone home since. She's been sent on missions and had training with Shikamaru. She does like the new techniques she's been taught. Like the walk on walls jutsu. And while being lost in her thoughts, Kenji and Ai came up behind her and scared her.

"HEY! Oh, it's just you two. I thought I might have to worry." She said smart mouthing her team. They rolled their byakugon eyes and just pulled Tenshi to Tsunade's office where Shikamaru was waiting. They were assigned…a mission.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I see it." Ai and Kenji spoke in unison. They jumped to another tree. They were chasing after something…but…what was it.

"Are you sure?" Tenshi asked.

"Well I don't know Tenshi! We only have the byakugon!" Ai yelled at Tenshi, the two girls stopped.

"Hey! If I could see yards away I would! But I wouldn't always be so cocky about it!" Tenshi yelled.

"Oh, like your not cocky about controlling sand!?"

"At least I'm unique on the team!"

"At least I have normal sized eye brows!" Kenji sighed at the girl's fight. He watched the target stop and take a nap. _Well, at least it isn't going anywhere. _He thought. Now he just had to get his teammates to stop being idiots.

"Don't insult my eye brows girly!"

"But it's so easy! Miss I got drunk last week and destroyed everything!"

-FLASH BACK!-

"Alright team, you did good for your first week of being ninja. I'm proud." Shikamaru said while holding a shot of sake. Ai, Kenji, and Tenshi raised their juice. They sat it back down.

"I always knew you'd have dinner with me some day Tenshi." Kenji slyly said while nudging Tenshi's shoulder.

"Shut up ya idiot." Tenshi said.

"hey! Instead of being boring old team 11, let's have a cool team name! Like…team Shika! Just like Your dad and mom were on team Gai!" Ai smiled. Shikamaru cracked a smile and the other two liked it. Tenshi picked up a glass, too bad it was Shikamaru's. She drank it down then stuck out her tongue.

"yuck! Nastiest juice EVER!" She started to sway. Then fell onto Shikamaru's lap. 

"Hey kid! Are you alright!?" Tenshi's cheeks turned pink. Ai poked Tenshi to see if she died on her sensei's lap. Tenshi sprung up.

"Don't touch me ya Fucking MORON!" She punched Ai into Kenji and the two into a table across. It broke and Tenshi slipped off Shikamaru's lap.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" The owner of the restaurant yelled remembering Lee from long ago who completely destroyed his restaurant. Shikamaru jumped up. Tenshi was stumbling back and forth using her sand to crush people and tables. No one luckily died, but now they may need surgery. 

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru caught the drunken 11 year old. "Go get Gai and Kakashi! Even I won't be able to stop her! They need to come knock her out!" Shikamaru shouted. Ai and Kenji nodded as Tenshi began trying to fight her sensei's shadow possession.

-FLASH IN!-

"Like I planned on getting drunk! By the way, HANGOVERS SUCK! And don't start with me BLONDIE! What's your IQ? 25!?" Tenshi yelled.

"Oh go to the blonde jokes! Like I chose to have a low IQ!...I mean be Blonde!" Ai yelled. They were just about to kill each other when Kenji jumped in.

"Stop it Stop it Stop it! You two are best friends and very important to me, Ai, you're my Cousin, Tenshi. I'm madly in love with you." She smacked Kenji. "I deserved that this wasn't the right time. But you guys are also my friends and I hate seeing you fight. Now hug and make up this stupid argument." Tenshi rolled her eyes and so did Ai. Then they reluctantly hugged. Shikamaru came over the walkie-Talkies and shouted at them.

"STOP TALKING AND GET THE STUPID CAT!" The kids jumped and ran to where the sleeping cat was. Ai jumped and grabbed it waking it up. Now we know this isn't the first time Torah ran away. So she began scratching and biting. Ai screamed and Tenshi contacted Shikamaru.

"Alright. We got it. Ribbon on the right ear. Scratching up Ai." Kenji tried to help pull the cat off Ai. It ended up giving her six perfect lines on her cheeks like her dad's. Kenji saw Ai's face.

"Wow, you like a girl version of your dad." Kenji said blankly. "Except your not sexy." Obvious reference to the sexy jutsu (which all three kids know) and Ai slapped him. Torah laughed like a cat and Tenshi shook her head. (A/N: Before I was a Naruto fan I got a cat. I became a Naruto fan. And realized my cat had the same name as this one! Oh well!) The three kids went back to Tsunade's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I hate that cat." Naruto and Ai groaned as the fat lady hugged her pet. Then paid Tsunade. Naruto stood up, he's not Hokage yet, but he's a jonin who helps out Tsunade.

"Listen Lady, every team in the village has brought that cat back! Back since before even MY team was first formed. And now my oldest daughter's face is slashed up. Though those lines make her look more like me." Naruto disciplined. Ai slapped her forehead. "Anyways, if you lose that cat again we're not sending a team after it!" The lady huffed and left the office. Tsunade smacked Naruto's head. And by the way, Naruto has two daughters, the younger is a year older then Dustin.

"Hey Dad! Can I get like, a better mission? I mean, you fought Zabuza and crap after a month! Let us have a cool mission for once!" Naruto shook his head and sat down.

"No Ai, that mission nearly killed me and the rest of my team." Naruto hissed.

"Actually, I think I have a great mission for them it allows them to leave the village. Nothing dangerous. Just sending this package to the kazekage." Tsunade sighed.

"My Mom and Dad! I can see my family!" Tenshi smiled. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, in fact this is for…your 'mom'. He said he's said he ran out of the vitamins I make him take. You're just to give him these. That's all. You can spend a day there if you wish." The kids smiled and Shikamaru sighed. They got their first out of village mission.

**Well, how'd you like it? Hey, can I ask you a favor? Can someone with a deviant account (who draws) draw these guys for me?** **PM me and I'll give you a really detailed description. I'd do it, but there's two problems with that. 1) I can't draw. I'm fully aware of that. 2) I don't have the right computer or pencil stuff to draw it even if I could. Please could someone? I'm not begging. I don't beg. Review if you liked the story though!**


	5. Episode 5: Home is not always sweet

**A/N: Thank you to anyone willing to draw these little guys! They appreciate it. Also, I hope you enjoy the workings of Shikamaru's mind.**

_**I own half the characters, the original Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto while I own their children and a few made up one…heh.**_

* * *

"A mission! A mission! We're going on a mission!" Ai said hopping about as Kenji, Shikamaru, and Tenshi stared at her. She was excited because she never left the village before.

"Wow, what a blonde." Tenshi sighed. Ai stopped and glared at her. "Too bad those bandages aren't covering your mouth." Tenshi continued. Ai had bandages on her cheeks, she thought they might help the cat scratches disappear. Shikamaru and Kenji nodded in agreement.

"I heard that! You just want these cat scratches to be permanent don't you!?" She yelled. Tenshi didn't care and walked past her. Shikamaru and Kenji stayed a yard behind them.

"Oh shut up Ai, is it so bad to look like your dad? I look like my mom. See me complaining?" The aqua eyed girl said. True as she said, she looked more like Lee then Gaara, but that eye color was all Gaara.

"You're a sand freak!" Ai said, catching up to walk next to Tenshi.

"Dumb blonde." Tenshi spat. They continued to walk at the same pace and glare, the boys stayed a yard behind.

"Shika-Sensei? Why do they fight if they if they're best friends? I know they would give their lives to help each other, but why are they fighting like this all the time like they hate each other?" Kenji asked, looking to his sensei for advice. Shika sighed.

"Well, it's natural women rivalry. They love each other, but they want to constantly out do each other at the same time. Tenten and Temari, Ino and Sakura, it's all troublesome. And they always talk too much, especially my wife." Shikamaru cringed, thinking she might be listening. "Plus it has to do with their dad's." The girls waited till they caught up and they all looking to their sensei.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well, Naruto rivaled with Lee and Gaara. So I guess you could've gotten some rivalry from that. Just thank that Tenshi isn't Sasuke's daughter with Lee or Gaara. Hate to know what would happen with that!" Shikamaru admitted. The kids eyed him oddly.

"Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?" Tenshi asked. Shikamaru blushed. Tsunade said that all the sensei's shouldn't talk about Sasuke to the kids. He messed up…big.

"Crap, well, I guess I have to tell you now." He said. The kids moved in closer to listen. "Well, He was Naruto's rival, and Lee's too. Every girl in the village loved him. He was also rookie of his year."

"Like me?" Asked Kenji.

"Yeah, like you Kenji, his family was killed by his brother Itachi, he vowed to kill him for it. Later we found out Itachi did it to protect Sasuke, long story for another day. Anyways, he left the village long ago to join Orochimaru." The three gasped, they knew Orochimaru was the ultimate evil. "Naruto only sense Ai was born has given up on trying to bring him back." They were quiet. Sasuke sounded like someone they wouldn't want to meet. Especially in a dark ally. They were quiet for the whole way to The sand village, who was waiting at the entrance? Kin and Rini, Tenshi's 14 year old twin cousins. Rini looked like Kiba with blonde hair and was scratching her orange furred spiked eared puppy. She even had the triangles on her face. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her black tank top and shorts blew a bit in the wind. Kin looked like his mother with brown hair, he didn't have a dog, but had a fan. A big one like his mother's. His black t-shirt and shorts that went a bit below the knee leaned against his body as he did against the wall.

"Hey Rini, what do we have here? Our little cousin's back!" Kin said slyly. Tenshi suddenly had a flash back of when she was 5 and they were 7.

-FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!-

"Is running around the village while using my sand to give everyone nature wedgies a good idea?" Tenshi asked Rini and Kin, they were older then her. They should know that's best. They looked at each other then back to their naïve cousin.

"Of course Tenshi! Everyone will think your funny! Uncle Lee will love it too! It'll be what he calls…youthful." Kin said, Rini giggled.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Tenshi said, she then ran straight through the village giving everyone in her path wedgies with her sand, including Kiba. Gaara caught her half through the village. 

"What in the world are you doing!?" He asked his daughter, trembling in her father's gaze.

"I-It's youthful. Like what Mommy tells me to be." She choked.

"Who told you that?" On queue, Rini and Kin came up panting.

"Rini and Kin told me! And they know everything! So…" Gaara looked to his niece and nephew.

"SHE'S LYING!" Rini yelled.

"Yeah! Why would we tell her such a thing!?" Kin replied.

"Because you're my sister's kids and are out to make my life hell."

-END FLASH BACK-

Tenshi gulped. The two came up to the kids, Tenshi still trembling. Rini got her in a head lock and Kin gave her a noogie.

"Hey! Stop it! My sand doesn't protect me from that! Stop it!" She yelled. Kenji struck a pose.

"I'll save you my love!" Kenji yelled, Ai, Shika, and Tenshi groaned. "Byakugon!" They dropped Tenshi before Kenji could do anything. Tenshi hit the soft sand.

"My hair is now screwed up." She groaned. Kenji deactivated his Byakugon, then sat in the sand.

"Sorry I couldn't help you sooner…" He said, Tenshi sat up and glared at him. Ai giggled.

"Here Tenshi, I'll fix your hair." Ai said, helping Tenshi up and getting her knots out. Rini and Kin giggled.

"Seeya Tenshi, we have a mission." Kin said.

"Hey, wait, where's Jueru?" Rini asked. The last member of their team who's always late. He jumped out of a sand dune sparkling away.

"Hey teammates!" He said. His bright orange hair hung above his ears, His eyes sparkled like jewels, which they should, he loves jewels. Any kind and pulls his moves from them. His fingers all had rings with a different stone and his clothes were awfully dull tan for the rest of his outfit.

"He looks a bit like Luna." Ai whispered to Tenshi, Tenshi nodded. Jueru walked up to Tenshi.

"This that world famous cousin of yours I'm always hearing about? You know, her eyes are beautiful! They're the same color as a turquoise! A very beautiful jewel, I have one here on my right ring finger." The three kids got closer to see the jewel, it did match Tenshi's eyes quite well. He stood back up straight.

"I also hear you manipulate sand! Sand under enough pressure can become rock, which in turn can become a shining gem! We should hang sometime! For now though I'm sure we both have missions, so I'll be away!" He walked passed the kids, Rini and Kin slapped their faces, then fallowed him. As they passed, The four leaf ninja heard them say.

"Fruity little whore." Then were to far away to hear anything else. They looked to each other, then the kids looked to Shikamaru. He sighed.

"Just comes to show the freaks you meet on some missions. Get used to it." He groaned. Then Tenshi was tackle hugged, she didn't fall, but was annoyed.

"Sissy! You're back from the leaf village! I missed-ed you!" Dustin, her 6 year old brother cheered. He had bright blue eyes like Gaara and Red hair like his too. Eyes exactly like Lee's, and giant eye brows. He wore the green spandex in his size with a blue scarf-belt wrapped around his waist. Ai, Kenji, and Shikamaru all had pink faces.

"Aww! What a cutie!" Ai said.

"Yeah, I have to admit he's…pretty adorable. Not as adorable as Tenshi, but adorable none the less." Kenji added. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"I wish you weren't gone so long big sister! I missed you! I love you too!" He said in the cutest voice anyone has ever heard. Tenshi's teammates went aww, Tenshi groaned.

"Get off me you pest, I missed you too but I have a mission to carry out!" Dustin let go and stared up at the four with big chibi eyes smiling away. Once again, the other three sighed at his cuteness, while Tenshi was immune. Gaara and Lee walked up behind him. Lee very much pregnant.

"Tenshi! It is so great to see you!" Lee exclaimed. Tenshi smiled and ran up to hug her parents happily.

"Hey, you've been practicing controlling that sand right?" Gaara asked, Tenshi nodded and just kept smiling, she missed her parents, being newly 12 and away from her parents for so long, she just wanted to keep the familiar smell of sand, curry, cookies, and Muffins. (Yay MUFFIN! See? I still remember!)

"I Missed you guys so much you wouldn't believe!" She shouted. Lee rubbed her back. Dustin came up and hugged Gaara.

"Oh hey, we didn't forget you Dustin, we just missed you sister." Gaara broke the hug and picked up his six year old son. Lee looked to the others.

"Oh Shikamaru, Ai, Kenji. Great to see you guys too." He said. Shikamaru walked up and High fived Lee then Gaara. The kids all laughed then Tenshi grabbed Ai and Kenji's wrists.

"You've never been here huh? Come on! I have to show you my room!" She said, then dragged them through the village. _Inner Kenji: KICK ASS! I get to be in Tenshi's room! Now all I have to do is get rid of Ai…

* * *

___

Tenshi got to eat dinner with her family, gave her mom the vitamins, then talked with Shika-Sensei and the rest of the team about what was next.

"Ok, we're staying for the night, then after breakfast tomorrow we're going back home. Is that clear?" He asked. The three nodded. Tenshi sad that she would only get this last night with her parents and younger brother, though he was just a pain. Showing off his almost chibi cuteness. He was short like her dad, luckily Tenshi was turning out to be a bit tall like their mom. She was only an inch shorter then Kenji, and two inches taller the Ai.

"So we should rest up?" Ai asked. Shikamaru and Tenshi yawned. Then Kenji and Ai fell. They all soon fell. And a short dark figure stood above them with a blue rope.

**--**

"What? Where am I?" Tenshi warily said, waking up from an uncomfortable unplanned nap. She noticed she was tied up with her teammates tied up too.

"What the!? How did I get tied up!?" She heard Ai yell behind her. Kenji and Shikamaru were on each of her sides. They heard adorable evil laughing.

"Ha! You fell right into my clutches. For ninja your not that good at avoiding sleeping bombs." They heard. Dustin then walked out from the shadows.

"Dustin!?" Kenji yelled.

"I just noticed the rest of us have Japanese names but him, why is that?" Ai asked.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and concentrate on the storyline!" Shikamaru yelled trying to escape.

"Don't try Shikamaru, that's chakra resistant rope. It nullifies the chakra points. Your as useless as my mom." Dustin jeered.

"That was uncalled for you little pest! Mom could so break free of this some how!" Tenshi yelled at her adorable apparently also evil younger brother.

"Oh shut up Tenshi, you know as well as I do those twins are a threat. Think about it. Mom and Dad just keeping having cuter and cuter kids. Those twins are a threat to me." Dustin hissed. Tenshi glared at him.

"So? What of it?" She yelled.

"Well, Dad loves me because I'm going to be kazekage. I want to be that, do you know why?" He asked, the four tied up shook their heads.

"Power. Pure raw power. Sure I don't have that sand manipulating ability, but I don't need it. I still have ninjutsu. Yes, I do unknowing to our parents. I'm fine. I'll be a great ninja. Most of all, I'm claiming the leaf village and the land of birds when I become Kazekage." They gasped.

"What!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yes, I will become the ultimate power, but if those twins are born with sand abilities and want to be sand ninja, well I'll be out of the cute and Kazekage business. My plan won't work." Dustin said walking back and forth.

"So!? What are you going to do about it!?" Kenji yelled.

"And why is he telling us the plan? We're like the main characters, we'll just break free and expose him right?" Ai asked, once again breaking the fourth wall, Tenshi threw her head back and Head butt Ai.

"Shut up! Stop breaking that wall! Where were we? Oh right…so what's your stupid plan to stop this?" Tenshi hissed.

"Well, Mom's a boy right? Not naturally able to have babies, so he needs these vitamins right?" He said, pilling the vitamins off the shelf, that's when they realized they were in the kazekage office. "I'm just thinking if Mommy's vitamins per say…flushed down the potty, the babies might not be so cute and powerful eh?" He spoke. They gasped.

"You're going to kill our younger sibs before they're even born!?" Tenshi yelled. Dustin nodded evilly.

"You monster! You completely adorable monster!" Ai yelled. Dustin laughed manically, yet still strangely adorably.

"What are you going to do about it? Didn't you notice those ropes get tighter? You'll be dead by morning. And I'll become Kazekage one day!" He started to laugh again. Tenshi couldn't take it.

"I will get free! And even if mom and dad don't believe me about you I'll still protect those twins till birth! I'll bring them to the leaf village where you can't get them if I have to! And if the slight chance you become Kazekage, it won't make a lick of difference…because I'm going to be the Hokage! I'll make the leaf village powerful, ally with the others, and if you even try to take it you'll have no chance!" Tenshi yelled, Dustin just shook his head with a snicker and left the room.

"You'll be Hokage? What about Ai?" Shikamaru said.

"No, I want to be leader of the anbu! Those guys are cool!" Ai said smiling at this inappropriate time. Tenshi closed her eyes, feeling the ropes squeeze tighter. She needed a plan, she was, after all, going to be the hokage some day. That's when she let her hands rest and could feel Kenji's kunai pouch.

"Kenji! Don't move!" She yelled, then Kenji noticed Tenshi feeling up his thigh.

"Now you want me!? At all times!? Well, better now then never I suppose, I always knew you loved-" He was cut off by Ai smacking her head against his.

"Damn it! If only I could use my chakra I would use my sand to get it! Why can't it just do things for me naturally like it does when I'm about to get seriously hurt!?" She yelled, none of them had chakra, and with air quickly being squeezed out of them, they really needed to hurry, Tenshi soon felt the round end of a kunai. She struggled, gasping a few times for air and finally got her finger around it. With no air to really speak, she quickly began to try and cut the rope, On the last strand, she sneezed and dropped it.

"S-Shit." She choked. She began to close her eyes, feeling her last bits of air coming out. She threw her head down. _Maybe I was wrong, maybe I won't get free…_ She felt something cold lick her hand and slowly looked over to see Ookami licking her hand. Ookami was the name of Rini's pup. She then looked over to see her cousins and Jueru cutting the rope.

"Don't know how you managed this feat little cousin, but it sure is stupid to get your self tied up." Kin spat, cutting threw the rope, the four fell to the floor and gasping for mouthfuls of air.

"How did you manage that?" Jueru asked.

"It was Dustin!" Kenji yelped.

"He maybe cute and the son of your kazekage, but that boy is an evil genius." Shikamaru sneered. The three older ninja looked to them as if they were nut jobs. Tenshi and Ai took turns explaining. That's when the three understood.

"I always knew that punk was no good! Just goes to show you that evil can be the cutest damn thing on earth!" Rini said, punching her fist into her hand as Ookami barked in agreement.

"Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's get that runt!" Kin yelled, all agreed. And they rushed out the door.

**Will they stop the evil that is Dustin? Or will they fall flat on their face in defeat? You'll have to wait and see. On another note though, I'm looking for names, yes that's right, names for the twins. I need two things, 1) What you think the combo of the twins are, e.g.: 2 boys, 2 girls, boy and girl. And 2) the names you would give them. Yep, leaving this for you to decide! Just give what you think in a review! (On another note, even if you don't want to play this little game, please review anyways.) **

**You can find out who won in the next chapter! Ok?**


	6. Episode 6: Evil's weakness

**A/N: Hey, ya I'm back! A new start for the summer! No pun intended! Now why don't we forget all this and get on with the story K?**

**_copyrights: Gaara, Lee, those guys not mine. Tenshi, Jueru, Kenji, mine._**

"Wait, We don't know where Dustin is!" Kenji yelled. They stopped in the middle of the hall and slowly turned their heads to the young Hyuga boy.

"Why did you have to do that. Great." Tenshi put her hand to her chin and tried to remember what her younger brother said that would give away where he was. That's when it hit her. "He wanted to get rid of our mom's vitamins! So check the bathrooms or Kitchen! Or anywhere else with a drain! I'm going to wake up my parents!" Tenshi said behind gritted teeth. The others nodded and ran off around the house. Tenshi ran straight to her parents room. Stopped before the door and tried the knob. It was locked as it normally is. She growled but shook her head. This was a matter of her younger sibling's well being. So she did the only thing a real ninja can do in this situation, took a few steps back and rammed herself into their bedroom door and broke it down.

"Mom Dad Emergency…" She stopped when she saw Gaara on top of Lee. Naked. "Mommy? Daddy?" She choked, then ran screaming out of the room forgetting about Dustin. She only stopped when she slammed into a wall. She stumbled back and fell on her butt. "I did _not _need to _ever_ see that." She choked. Lee and Gaara, now clothed, ran out to their mentally scarred daughter.

"Tenshi-angel are you alright?" Lee asked helping her up.

"That's why we lock our door." Gaara said to Lee, Lee just glared at him. Lee turned his attention back to his oldest child.

"Now baby, that was something…Mommies and Daddies do." Lee tried explaining.

"And _only _Moms and Dads, so help him if I find out you do before you're a mom!" Gaara hissed. Tenshi just broke free of her parent's hug.

"I know what sex is! Shikamaru and all the other sensei's had to do sex ed a few days after we became ninja! I know all about that ok?" She said, eyes big with her back to Gaara and Lee. "But that's not the point, The point it Dustin is an evil little monster!" She turned back fast to face them. They didn't have the face she was going for.

"you interrupted our 'sleeping' for that?" Gaara asked.

"Tenshi, we know you and Dustin don't particularly get along but-"

"No!" Tenshi interrupted Lee. "He wants to take over the Sand village so he can claim the leaf village and land of the birds!"

"Why land of the birds?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, but he also wants mom to lose the babies! He took your vitamins so that they wouldn't get enough nutrition and die before their born because he thinks they'll be cuter and stronger! Please! If there was ever a time to believe me it's now! Please!" She cried running up to grab the front of her parent's shirts. "Please…" She cried. If anything she didn't want to lose her word to protect the babies. She held her parents tight and couldn't take the serious pressure of this mission anymore and broke down crying on her parents' shirts. They rubbed her back. It was unlike their daughter to break down.

"Tenshi, stop, we believe you." Gaara soothed as he did when she was a baby crying for a reason he pulled his hair out trying to figure out.

"The point is, where is our apparently evil little boy?" Lee asked. Tenshi rubbed her eyes then laid her head on Lee's stomach. She felt a small tap which must be one of the twins kicking. It calmed her down some how to know they were ok for the time being.

"Well, I asked the others to look for him, but I don't know where he maybe." Tenshi said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dustin! Come out so I can kick your adorable little ass!" Ai spat as she wandered through the dark halls of the Kazekage's place. She squinted through the darkness. And yes, she is like Naruto and forgot she has jutsu to help her look better then normal people. Until she heard a creak in the floor. "Byakugon!" She turned and looked. Then deactivated it as soon as she realized who it was. "Oh Jureu, it's just you." She deactivated her byakugon and Jueru walked over.

"Any Luck goldie?" He asked smiling. She cocked her head and realized he was calling her by her hair color.

"No, but thanks for the complament!" She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I was just calling you by your hair color. I don't find you the least bit attractive!" He said walking past her.

"So you are fruity." He stopped. Then made a hand sign she couldn't see.

"Demon diamond foot lock!" he punched the ground and diamonds swallowed Ai's feet.

"What the!?" she wobbled a bit. Not expecting the attack from below. She heard him snicker and he turned. His eyes looked red. He walked up and put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, I'm not fruity. I only don't kill my teammates because I need them for my cover. Truth is, I'm crazy. Oh so very crazy. But If I let on, I'll be in big trouble. Really I find Tenshi desirable. I see her becoming something strong in my jewel." He held up a purple like gem from around his neck. "My clan allows one to use gems for strength, and a select few can see the future strengths of others, oh yes. She's special. You're entire team is, when I first met you this stone was going crazy. Your team…heh, just don't blow my cover goldie, or your future won't happen." He released her and turned his back. "That doesn't mean to stop training, but I can say one thing…those scratches on your face are permanent." He walked back into the shadows. Ai touched her face and peeled off the bandages. She brushed herself off and looked to his direction.

"What a scary boy, though I've never felt so turned on…" She shook a bit, and began looking for Dustin once again. But not really, she wobbled a bit, and fell straight to the floor.

* * *

"Byakugon!" Kenji activated and began looking with Shikamaru around the outside of the building in case Dustin dumped the pills outside the window.

"Kenji, you see anything?" Shikamaru asked while scanning the ground. Kenji looked about, then deactivated his byakugon.

"Sorry, I don't see anything." He sighed. He's normally a lot better then this. That's when he yawned.

"Don't go to sleep on me Kenji. Ninja sometimes have to stay awake for days on end." Shikamaru complained. Truthfully he much rather be asleep then searching for some evil six year old. Suddenly he collapsed, and so did Kenji. A small black figure stood above them and dragged the unconscious bodies…

Tenshi mean while pulled back from her parents hug. "Alright! Now we just have to find Dustin!" Tenshi pumped her fist in the air. Lee and Gaara nodded. Gaara picked up his bigger new gourd and threw it on his back, His head band on the strap. Lee took his out from his pocket and tried to tie it around his waist.

"Uh, Gaara? Help?"

"Lee that won't fit no matter what you do." Gaara hissed.

"And why not?" Lee asked, hands on his hips.

"Because having four kids hasn't been incredibly kind to your body." Gaara smiling like a dork. Lee glared at him and tied it around his head.

"Yes, yet every time I've been pregnant you get hornier each time." Lee smiled back, Gaara with a bright red face.

"Why isn't this rated M?" Tenshi asked allowed, breaking that so important fourth wall. Lee and Gaara went down the hall while Tenshi went the other way, little did she know that Dustin was searching for them, not the other way around. Lee and Gaara fell to the floor.

* * *

"Where…Where are we?" Ai asked groggy, she realized she was tied up in rope and struggled to get free. _How…oh right, after Jueru left I passed out. _She thought. She looked around and saw the other all tied up. Jueru, Kin, Rini, Kenji, Shikamaru, Kazekage Gaara, and Lee. But no Tenshi. Then she heard that oh, so adorable laughter.

"Now all I have to do is find my big sister, and the village is mine." Dustin hissed in a not so cute anymore way.

"How, How did you do this?!" Shikamaru demanded. Dustin turned to the spiky haired man.

"How? Well not with a sleeping bomb, you would be expecting that. No, a little trick the anbu showed me. You see, I know more jutsu then anyone in this village because of my cuteness. Yes, because of that I can make anyone do anything I want. I just ask and they do it. I'm a natural genius unlike you mommy." Dustin gave Lee an evil look. Dustin walked over to Lee with a kunai in his hand.

"Dustin! Mommy loves you, but why are you doing this!? You don't have to! This is bad!" Lee begged from his adorably evil son.

"Skrew that! When I'm out of here, Dustin, you are in so much trouble!" Gaara yelled. Dustin just laughed and touched the top of Lee's stomach with the kunai.

"Yes, my plan is falling perfectly into place." Dustin smiled. "That whole kidnapping Team Shikamaru was a fraud to get you to wake up mom and Dad so I can tie all of you up and get rid of you all here. I would look for my sister, but she's just a push over. A failure, she's your daughter Mommy." Dustin snickered. A tear fell down Lee's face.

"Is it really necessary to insult your mother?" Kenji asked, hurt just seeing the disappointment in Lee's eyes and remembering word his father once said.

-FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!-

It was the day Kenji graduated. He was sitting on a hillside, watching the sunset when he head someone behind him. He turned to see Neji, his dad.

"Oh, hey dad." Kenji said. Neji sat down next to him.

"Hey Kenji, you doing ok?" Neji asked his excited son.

"Yeah! Now I have something cool to cover this stupid curse mark!" Kenji said smiling. Much different from what Neji did when he received that same mark when he was four.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kenji." Neji said. Kenji turned to his dad and smiled.

"No worries dad! It's not like you don't have some cool jutsu to teach me! I can be just as strong as Ai! I bet stronger since I have the attention span!" He exclaimed punching a fist into the air then lying back on the grass, Neji did the same.

"Kenji, I want you to know something." Neji said. Kenji turned to his dad.

"Yes Dad?"

"Nothing you ever do will make me hate you. Unless you betray your friends. Or don't at least try to save them. It's wrong to fill your friends with hate." Neji said. Kenji's eyes widened. "I'll always be proud of you. Remember that. Just stay true to your way."

-FLASH IN-

_Stay true to your way. _Kenji remembered, he slammed against Dustin's bedroom wall, breaking one of the picture frames on the wall and cutting the rope from the broken glass. Kenji stood up. Dustin turned to him.

"What are you doing" Dustin asked.

"Staying true to my way. Fallowing in my dad's foot steps! I will be strong! I will never back down! I'll defend Tenshi by protecting her parents. If one tear falls from her eyes to the ground…I don't want to think about it. She's special to me, I'll always protect her!" Kenji stood straighter. Gaara looked at him weird, Lee's eyes shined.

"Heh, fine. Bring it on loser." Dustin mocked.

"Byakugon!" Kenji activated his byakugon and charged to the bot. "Gentle fist!" he moved to strike the boy, but Dustin's eyes were huge, he made Kenji just stop. _Why, why can't I move!? _Dustin's cute appearance changed to a sinister one and he stuck a kunai in Kenji's stomach. Kenji grabbed the kunai and doubled over.

"I told you. You won't win." Kenji remembered Dustin's face, then realized what he had to do. He pulled the kunai from his stomach and tied his head band over his eyes. "What?"

"I'm blinding myself you little brat. I won't let you win. With out sight you can't use your perfect mix of genes to immobilize me! A ninja will take any move to win! I've done this training with my mom. I'm also a weapons expert." Dustin instinctively pulled a scroll from his pocket and bit his thumb for a line of blood, he jumped and summoned, a wind of weapons. They sailed right for Dustin, but he rolled out the way and quickly sent Kunai upward and hit Kenji in the shoulder and gut. Kenji fell back down. But as he did the door swung open. Light piled in around what Kenji thought was an angel.

"Shit, I died." He mumbled, but his 'angel' turned out to be Tenshi who rushed over to him and held him.

"Are you alright!?"

"Tenshi is…touching me…I really have died and gone to heaven." Kenji closed his eyes with a smile. Tenshi felt a pulse so he just passed out. She stood up and dropped her teammate. Shikamaru and Ai winced.

"Let's not pass out around her." Shikamaru said. Ai nodded in agreement. Tenshi looked to her younger bother.

"I always said you were an evil monster. I saw it in your eyes when you were born. But all this time everyone just said it was jealousy. What would I be jealous of? I'm not like you. I will never be. You want to be rid of all of us because we know. All suspicion of you will be lifter and you will become Kazekage and start your rampage. I won't let that come true. I'd rather die then let you have anything to do with the noble blood you don't deserve. Our mom wasn't a failure. He's the strongest guy I know. You…YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT! SAND COFFIN!" She pushed her hand forward capturing, Dustin in a pocket of sand. "heh." Dustin poofed into one of his stuffed animals, strung around his room. "What!?"

"Ha! I said I'm strong, then again you couldn't be a good sister and let me play with you. I know high leveled jutsu sis. That was a substitution. You're only as strong as dad before whatever happened that took his demon. Uncle Kankuro told me." He looked to Gaara who turned his face away.

"So you think, but we have words we must be taught in the leaf academy before we graduate. Power comes from Love, Power comes from friends, power has nothing to do with hate. I'll show you. Those words past Hokage's said are true!" She charge at her brother. He simply smiled then put on the cutest face he could. Tenshi simply smiled back, jumped up, and gave him a straight kick to the top of his head. Dustin fell forward and Tenshi untied her sensei who immediately got up.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" He trapped Dustin so he wouldn't sneak off again. Tenshi untied the rest of her friends and family. Dustin shakily asked with blood from the wound on his head pouring to his face.

"How…How were you not affected by my eyes?"

"Easy," Tenshi said. "I'm your sister. All sisters are immune to their brother's cuteness." She smiled as she untied and hugged her parents.

"So, what do we do with the kid? And can we make it quick? I want to get at least some sleep before we take our journey home tomorrow." Shikamaru complained. At that moment, Dustin passed out. Gaara called in medic ninja for Kenji and Dustin. Lee calmly picked his vitamins off the shelf.

* * *

Late the next day, Kenji, Tenshi, Shikamaru, and Ai stood by the gates of Suna. Gaara, Lee, Rini, Jueru, and Kin were there to say bye.

"Seeya squirt, and thanks for saving us." Kin said to Tenshi painfully.

"No problem. I owed you one for saving our butts!" Tenshi smiled. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Till we meet again my dear, remember me." Jueru said, Then pressed his lips to Tenshi's. Her face exploded red. Rini and Kin's jaws dropped, Ai held Kenji back from killing Jureu, Lee giggled, and Gaara was steaming red.

"I guess he isn't fruity after all." Rini choked through snickering. Jureu stepped back and let Tenshi breath.

"Woah." Tenshi choked. Jueru did a flip backwards and ran down through Suna. Rini and Kin apologized for their teammate and ran after him.

"I told you that team was going to make my life hell." Gaara spat.

"I'm going to rip him in half! Tenshi and I were supposed to have our first kiss together!" The twelve year old yelled while his cousin held him back. The Twelve year old who was just kissed giggled. "Bye! Seeya later!" She yelled. As soon as team Shika calmed down they said good bye one last time and left Suna. A little ways away, Ai asked Tenshi a question.

"What was being kissed like?" She asked. Knowing Jueru's secret yet was still happy for her friend.

"It was…breath taking." Tenshi giggled. Kenji groaned. Back in the village Lee laid his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Think Gaara, we'll see these twins before we see our daughter again." Lee sighed. Gaara held strong.

"Yeah. I miss her already. She's a good girl…too bad about our son. We created evil Lee." Gaara sighed. That's when a swarm of anbu surrounded the two. "What is it now?" Gaara groaned.

"Dustin…escaped." Lee and Gaara snapped to attention.

"What!?" They said in unison."

"Listen! I want full Anbu on Lee at all times! And whatever's left over look for-"

"He's not in the village. Gatekeepers said they saw a small person in a deep purple cloak leave the village an our ago. That was Dustin once we look over the security camera footage." Gaara groaned.

"Put the word out to villages to be wary for him. And tell them this isn't a joke." The anbu nodded and some split while others stayed close to Lee.

_Meanwhile…_

Dustin slumped down under a tree. "I'm far enough away from Suna. I'm not safe anywhere though." He sighed. That's when a blue haired girl stood above him in a black coat with red clouds.

"Well little boy, what are you doing here?" She asked with an unsettling calmness in her voice.

"I tried to take over Suna, oh, and kill a bunch of people." He said back.

"Well, mighty bad for a little kid huh?" She looked at him and he just stared back. Cute look on his face. "Don't try any cute crap on me. Though it might work on leader. Why don't you come with me?" She said. Dustin smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Ok!" He smiled. She chuckled back. _Heh, getting the Kazekage's son wasn't as hard as I thought it would be… _

**Heh, I got into a groove. The original for this chapter was much shorter. Still, I like it. Heh, Jueru is like, two years older then Tenshi. I just felt like pissing off Kenji. Well, like or hate review for a Muffin! (yay MUFFIN!) **

* * *


End file.
